


grab an end and make a wish

by crownsandbirds



Series: sadist's lullaby [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fox!Riko AU, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Violence, nathan dies and ichirou wants riko to take his place, riko is incredibly delighted, tbh there's nothing too bad in this, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/pseuds/crownsandbirds
Summary: "And did you know," Riko starts once more, small hands holding a warm cup of fresh tea, "that my brother called me last night?"





	grab an end and make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> "he’s
> 
> relentless,
> 
> keeps saying I owe you, says, your shoes are filling with your own damn blood,
> 
> you must want something, just tell me, and it’s yours.
> 
> Do you know how it ends? Do you feel lucky? Do you want to go home now?"
> 
> \- Richard Siken, Wishbone

"Did you know," Riko starts as he fidgets with the components to make tea. "that Nathan Wesninski is dead?"

Fact: on Riko's  _ soft days _ (as everyone has secretly taken to calling the days when he's not hissing and snarling at everything that so much as breathes in his general direction), he always begins his conversations with Kevin like that.  _ Did you know. _ As if he needs to convince Kevin to listen to him, as if he doesn't know that his second-in-command has his hearing more finely tuned to his voice than to anything else in the world and a bone-deep instinct to read and interpret and react to Riko's smallest twitch. 

Kevin has no idea how to deal with an insecure Riko. It's a relief when, on his  _ hard days _ , he turns right back to using his words like a whip and treating all the people around him as unruly subjects in an otherwise flawless kingdom. Kevin is so used to bowing his head and  _ yes, Riko, whatever you say _ , that he's still getting acquainted with this new version of him that shows up now and then and tiptoes around things instead of slamming them with an Exy racquet. 

He's learning that going with the flow and being honest is basically the best strategy. 

"Neil will be delighted." he says as he reaches to tuck a strand of black hair back into place and out of Riko's eyes. 

"Hm." 

Fact: Riko is against everything that makes Neil's life even slightly easier. If he could he would probably break both his legs to stop him from playing Exy and running like lightning ever again. Since he can't, at least not without consequences he doesn’t want to deal with, he resigns to furiously hating from a distance and ignoring all the rules of checking when they play against each other. 

"And did you know," Riko starts once more, small hands holding a warm cup of fresh tea, "that my brother called me last night?"

Well, Kevin didn't know. Not precisely. He figured out something was off last night when his former captain left their bed and sat down on the chair on a corner of the room to answer a very late phone call, and then proceeded to talk for a long, long time in his whispered, smooth Japanese, too low for Kevin to listen. He tried to ask about it when he came back to bed, but all he received was a snarl and a snapping order to  _ go the fuck back to sleep. _

"What did he say?" Kevin asks. This feels like a scripted conversation. 

"He told me the Butcher was dead, and then he asked me if I wanted to take his place." he takes a small sip of his tea.

It sounds so easy. After everything, it sounds so easy. “Just like that?”

"Pretty much, yes. He basically invited me to take over the Moriyamas' dirty business. He said he was going to come over here in person anyway, since this is a very serious matter, but he needed me to know at least the beginning of the story. He said that he wanted me to do it because I'm family and because, and I quote, 'the more someone enjoys their job, the more efficient they are at it, and he needs efficiency'."

Kevin has absolutely no idea how to react to this, so he just numbly accepts the teacup Riko offers him, and says the first thing that comes to mind. "So he wants to put your sociopathic tendencies to his use." 

A shrug. "Might as well make them useful. It gives me an outlet, and it gives him a solution."

It’s not strange to imagine Riko as Ichirou’s new attack dog, not strange to imagine him entering dark rooms and extracting information out of people and punishing them with slow, painful death when they step out of line. If anything, it’s just an extension of what he’s been doing his entire life, the only difference being that now he will have reasons to do it other than his own personal entertainment. 

"How - how does it feel like?"

_ How does it feel like, being recognized by your brother? How does it feel, being called family? How does it feel finally having that one last thing you've always wanted? _

"If I'm being perfectly honest, somewhat anticlimactic, and at the same time, strangely fitting." Riko puts down his cup; his hands are shaking slightly, despite the expression of clinical composure on his pretty face. "You should listen to the way he talks, Kevin. It's like - like silk. It makes you want to do everything he says. I can't even describe it."

Kevin looks at him. "Don't worry, I get it." 

He supposes it's yet one more proof of just how much Riko resembles Ichirou. 

 

-

 

The days leading up to Ichirou’s arrival in town take their very expected effect on Riko, and, for the first time in months, Kevin regrets having brought him to PSU. 

It’s not a matter of deciding; even if Riko wasn’t viciously excited to become an official torturer for his older brother, it’s not like anyone has the guts to deny the young Lord Moriyama anything. It’s not a matter of fear, either. 

Kevin supposes Riko is going through a delayed state of cruel joy at finally being recognized by his family; it’s the only explanation he can find. 

Riko is  _ delighted  _ out of his bones, and it’s terrifying. 

Back in the Nest, Kevin and Jean reached a simple conclusion regarding their captain: an angry Riko is the worldly personification of Satan; but an especially gleeful Riko is not much better, and if that giddiness is somehow connected to his ego being stroked in some way, then it’s even worse. 

_ His best state,  _ Jean used to say,  _ is somewhere between sated and pleased. When he’s happy, he thinks he has the right to do anything, even more than usual. _

There were only two moments in Kevin’s life he remembers seeing Riko as happy as he is right now: the day they were legally allowed to get their tattoos, and the day the master handed him Jean, still young and more pretty than handsome and certain with the delusion that he could rebel against his fate, as his personal responsibility.

It’s a specific brand of happiness that arrives when someone gives him a special, precious thing and tells him,  _ you can do whatever you want with this. Break it, if you want. It’s yours. _

For Kevin, it’s easy to deal with; it’s easier than anything going back to obeying Riko’s every whim and quietly doing damage control when he’s allowed to. It’s an old routine, branded in his very bones from nights and days of patching Jean back together as quickly as possible while Riko washed the blood out of his hands on the adjacent bathroom and then went to stand on a corner of the room to watch his two boys with a sick amusement on his dark eyes. 

“I like seeing you two trying to rebuild each other after I’ve broken you.” he answered when Kevin found some residual courage inside himself to ask him why he did that. “I like seeing how it’s less and less helpful everytime. Consider it an experiment of sorts. Keep Jean alive, though; he’s boring when all the fight is out of him, and I like beautiful pets like him - I would hate it if he died.”

This is a lot more comfortable, since he doesn’t have to stitch anyone’s wounds in the dead of night while surrounded by seven types of guilt and black walls. At the same time, it’s trickier, because Riko doesn’t have any way to let out his feelings other than practicing Exy like a demon out of the deepest pits of hell and tormenting everyone around him.  

On the morning Wymack calls the whole situation quits because Riko hit the back of Neil’s knees with the handle of his racquet to stop him from snatching a goal from him and the entire team barely managed to hold Andrew back from splitting the ex-Raven’s throat open, it’s been two days since Ichirou called. 

Kevin thinks about warning his father about Riko’s particular state of mind at the moment, but as soon as they step into his office, Wymack takes a long look at Riko’s psychotic smile and at the bandage around his neck - that had been an  _ uncomfortably _ close call with Andrew - and apparently draws his own conclusions. He sighs tiredly before getting up and pouring two glasses of whisky, one for himself and one for Kevin. 

“I have absolutely no idea what the fuck is going on inside that demented brain of yours, but based on that stupid face you’re wearing, I’m guessing it has something to do with someone dying.” Riko giggles at the accuracy of Wymack’s guess and clings to Kevin’s arm, looking the most satisfied he’s ever seen him.

Wymack downs the drink in one go and sighs again. “This is too goddamn far above my pay grade, though, so I won’t ask.” he still glares at Kevin, who just shrugs in a way that says,  _ can’t help you there, sorry.  _ “I would make you go tell Bee your psycho killer ideas, but I don’t trust you enough to send you to her right now, and I don’t trust Kevin’s liquid spine to protect her from you.

“I can’t stop you from practicing because I think you would set my house on fire if I did that, but I can’t let you near any of my players other than Kevin. So, what we’re gonna do is you’re going to fuck up your schedule a little so you two get to use the court when it’s empty. Use it in the middle of the night if you want to, I don’t give a damn, just clean it up afterwards. Don’t invite anyone else, though. You only get access to Day for now. I do care about his safety, but I don’t think you’ll murder him in a scrimmage. I won’t pretend I understand what you two have going on, and at this point I’m too afraid to ask. 

“You get to keep Kevin and you get the court for yourself until the end of this week, and you stay the fuck away from everyone else until then. Kevin, handcuff him to the bed if you have to.”

“Kinky, coach.” Riko giggles again, tugs Kevin even closer, his eyes shining. Wymack basically just handed him unlimited, unsupervised access to his two favorite things in the world. 

“If you try to break someone’s legs again, I’ll let Minyard slice you in half. Do I make myself clear, you sick bastard?”

“Crystal.” 

 

-

 

A few days later, it’s a Thursday, and Ichirou’s arriving on Friday morning. Riko hates being left alone with a burning passion to rival his undying mania, but he keeps his part of the deal with Wymack and doesn’t go with Kevin to talk to Andrew and Renee. 

In the ice cream parlor, Andrew looks extremely bored as he stuffs his mouth with chocolate, and Renee is smiling. She smells faintly of Allison’s perfume, something expensive and sweet. 

“What did you wish to talk to us about, Kevin?” she asks kindly. 

“I’m guessing His Majesty sent him.” Andrew puts down his tub of ice cream and leans forward on the table. “Is there anything he asks of you that you refuse to do? Do you even think about refusing?” 

_ I used to,  _ he wants to say.  _ I refused holding Jean down on the bed the first few times. Then I realized it hurts less for everyone involved when you just do as he says. And a few years later I also realized I’m too much of a coward and I love him too much to ever deny anything to someone who had nothing in the first place. _

Kevin takes a deep breath. “You’re not wrong. Riko sent me, but he would’ve come himself if Wymack hadn’t struck the deal with him. Either way, this is more to your personal interests than to mine or his.”

“Can’t wait to hear it.” 

“Consider it a word of warning. What do you two know about the Moriyamas?” 

Renee’s smile stays put, but her fingers start fiddling with her cross pendant. “I know something. Andrew probably knows more, don’t you, Andrew?”

Andrew narrows his eyes. “I know enough.”

“Long story short, the Butcher is dead, and Riko’s brother asked him to take over the job permanently.”

“So that’s why the little Raven is so happy lately.” Andrew smiles maniacally. “Must be fun, receiving a very delayed phone call from your brother who’s also a mafia lord. I wish he would pull another little stickball junkie stunt against one of my things so I could have some fun. He’s the only one of you, other than Neil, who bites back and draws blood. Practice is even more boring now that Coach made you pull on his leash.”

“A word of warning, you said.” Renee is serious now, hands folded together.

“Yes. Riko’s new… occupation should ideally stay between him and his family and his targets, but, if it ever gets messy, the rest of the team will need you two to protect them. You already do that, but it’s easier to protect people when you know what’s coming.”

“How graceful of him to let us know." Andrew drawls while finishing his ice cream. "Riko’s almost too interesting to kill now and then.”

Renee reaches to touch Kevin's hand kindly. “I appreciate the warning, thank you. Thank him for me, and tell him I’m happy his brother contacted him at last." at the way Kevin's eyes widen in surprise, she merely shrugs. "I have an idea of how much that means to him. Family is family.”

 

-

 

Being a Moriyama, even if only on the side branch of the family, means Riko has had a good share of wealth throughout his life. Being a Raven ( _ an ex-Raven _ , as he has to keep reminding himself with gritted teeth) meant he was fairly used to beautiful private planes and hotel rooms. 

Even then, he wasn't exactly prepared for just how  _ uncannily expensive _ everything about Ichirou is. 

For the first time in his life, he feels like he doesn't belong in a place; he supposes it's the very unwelcome and unfamiliar sensation of being completely out of control. 

He had to hand out all of his knives at the entrance of the hotel room, and he knows he can't hold his ground against the huge bodyguards, and he's fidgeting with his fingers and trying not to squirm too much when he drops to his knees in front of his brother. 

He wasn't ready for the amount of money surrounding him right now, he wasn't ready for having his weapons taken out of him; he could've never, in his entire life, prepared himself for seeing his brother up close. 

_ He looks so much like me,  _ it's the first thing that comes to mind, and his heart starts trying to break its way out of his ribcage at the realization. 

"Riko." Ichirou says, as if he's figuring out how the name feels on his tongue. "I always liked your name. When our mother got pregnant with you, of course you weren't wanted, but, as father said, someone had to give you a name. He let me do it, and he almost complained about me choosing a feminine name, but I don't think he cared enough either way. And it fits you, I think."

Riko swallows dry. "I - didn't know that, my lord. Thank you." he glances up quickly, because he can't stop himself, and he sees Ichirou is grinning, a gentle smile laced with something of steel underneath. 

"I would normally tell you to rise, but you look nice like that." Ichirou speaks in a calculated way, as if he's listing out facts about his brother, as if he's trying to figure him out. "And it appears you're used to it, too. Tell me, did our uncle force you on your knees often?" 

_ Often enough for it to feel almost natural and to bruise my knees,  _ he almost says, but he's not sure how much he can talk. "Considerably often, my lord." 

"You're so quiet, Riko. You're my younger brother, if any one of my subordinates is allowed to talk more than they should, it's you."

Riko takes a deep breath. He never talked about this before; no one other than Kevin really knew details of what happened to him. But he's been noticing he's willing to do absolutely anything for Ichirou if he keeps calling him  _ my younger brother.  _ "The master forced me on my knees whenever he wanted to punish me, which was often enough."

"Can't imagine why anyone would want to punish you. You're so obedient. More than I was at your age." 

"I was… more rebellious as a child, my lord."

Ichirou makes a dismissive gesture with his gloved hand. "Forgive me if I don't believe that's enough reason to beat you up. Since our father just died, for now you'll have to restrain from doing so, but in a few months, feel free to pay our uncle back however you see fit."

Riko really, really can't physically stop the corners of his mouth from lifting in what he imagines is a very psychotic smile. He tries to push them down with his thumb; the master hated it when he smiled on his presence. 

"No, don't do that." his brother reaches for him and holds his wrist to stop him. "I like seeing you smile." he lets Riko go and leans back on his chair again. 

"Thank you, my lord. It- it means more than you know." 

"You'll pay me back more than enough with your services. I've seen - heard - what you can do. What you've done. To your old teammates, to the Moreau boy." Ichirou sounds impressed. "I want to replace Nathan as soon as possible, and I feel more comfortable around family. Evidently, you'll receive financial payment and all the advantages that have been denied you. I'll contact you at least once a week to let you know what I need you to do and for you to keep me updated. And, Riko, I want you to keep something in mind."

"Yes, my lord."

"I am your lord, yes. But you're not a nobody. You're a Moriyama, my younger brother, and my personal enforcer. Don't you dare let anyone treat you as anything less than that. Know your place, and know your worth.” he takes Riko’s chin between his fingers and tilts his head up so they can look in each other’s eyes. “God, you look so much like me. You’re prettier, though. Either way, I was right; I can see it in your eyes. There’s something completely twisted somewhere in your mind.” he smiles, and his smile has teeth. “I can’t wait to see what you can do with it."

Riko touches Ichirou's hand; the material of the glove feels silky under his fingers. "I can't wait to show you." 

**Author's Note:**

> writing riko has officially turned into a coping mechanism + i would kill a man to see how the brothers would've been like if they'd been raised together. picture it. the possibilities


End file.
